


Plum 305

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [12]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Court, F/M, Lipstick, Making Out, Payback, Searching, Snickering, fiance, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if..</p><p> </p><p>You and Rafael get caught making out right before court and so he goes to court with lipstick on his face.</p><p> </p><p>[ Request are still open! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plum 305

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting, submissions slowed down and I needed to work a lot this past week but I'm back. :) sorry for the crappy coming back fic.

"I told you this isn't a good idea."

"Will you shut up we don't have long until you are back in court."

The short lined conversation you had with Rafael was short lived as he finally pulled you into a conference room and pushed you up against a wall, his lips on yours only momentarily. You held down a snicker as your lipstick got all over his face and then his neck as you switched between his lips, neck, and jawline. 

His kneed slid in between your legs as the door opened, he cursed for not locking it, and two of his squad caught you two making out like horny teenagers.

 

"Where is Barba the judge is about to be here?!" Fin exclaimed from his from row seat, he faced Olivia and Amanda as he spoke.

Sonny behind him, piped up "I'll go look for him." He stood up and almost ran out to go find his favorite prosecutor.

Olivia followed suit "I'll go with him, if we aren't back in time- stall please." She only walked after Sonny, his enthusiasm was too much for so early in the morning.

She had caught up to him, checking the restrooms before asking the guards, they told them that they hadn't seen him leave but go into a conference room. So they did just that and checked the conference rooms until they found him covering you, his knee between your legs.

He looked back at them and cursed as you buried your head in his chest, Sonny was surprised, the jealously that burned off of him filled the room- Olivia almost laughed at that. Rafael stepped back and you slipped away quickly heading for the back stairway.

Rafael frantically wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked past the two gapping detectives and quickly got to his place in the courtroom where the judge was impatiently waiting on him.

The judge held back a laugh as Olivia did as Rafael flipped through files on his desk, court came back into session and the judge finally made a comment. "Mr. Barba you should tell your girlfriend that Plum 305 is not a good color on your neck."

He looked up in horror, he frantically wiped at his neck and jaw as Buchanan snickered. "I'm sorry your honor, my fiancé-"

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?" She kept back a laugh as he ducked his head down in shame.

Oh he was going to get you back.


End file.
